Bêtes Humaines
by Kiosyato
Summary: "Frappe. Cogne-toi. Blesse et blesse-toi. Pleure, désespère, saigne par ma faute, meurt et... naît à nouveau. Haïs-moi. Aime-moi. Et alors, sans retenue, je t'aimerais aussi... à ma façon." - Fic à chapitres... Angst.


**Petite note avant de commencer** :

Attation, c'est du lourd cette fois. Une fic à chapitres, **rating M**.

Et pas forcément joyeuse, mes agneaux. Retour au Angst !

**Genre(s)** : ANGST, Drama, Romance (un peu quand même), Hurt-Comfort, Un peu d'OOC peut-être (à vous de juger).

**Couples** : 'Verrez bien !

**BGM** : Mad World (Michael Schulte) / Libera Me from Hell (Gurren Lagann OST)

Enjoy~~ !

* * *

><p><strong>- Bêtes Humaines -<strong>

**Chapitre 1**

_J'aurais voulu mourrir ce jour-là._

_Être englouti dans cette pluie funèbre, qui transperçait ma peau sans retenue._

**_"Hayato, dépêche-toi."_**

_Je n'en ai jamais eu l'envie, jamais. Il me regardait sans la moindre douceur, retenant sa tendresse, sa fierté et son admiration pour l'acte qu'il m'ordonnait de faire._

_Mais je ne voulais pas le faire._

_A cet instant, je voulais juste retourner jouer du piano. Me refugier dans mon oasis éphémère. Jouer doucement, tout doucement, dans cette pièce où l'écho de la solitude tambourinait dans les moindres recoins depuis qu'Elle n'était plus là._

_Je commencerais un morceau très calme, sans me presser, pour habituer à nouveau mes mains, puis j'augmenterais le rythme..._

**_"Fais-le !"_**

_Crescendo... Forte._

_Mon père me hurla d'un coup dans les oreilles._

_Mon doigt tremblait sur la gâchette, comme l'oeil livide de ma victime qui m'implorait une dernière fois. Il agonisait, et pourtant, son dernier souffle de vie servit à me supplier de lui accorder ma clémence._

_Mais... Je n'étais pas Dieu. Je ne pouvais pas changer son destin._

_Je n'étais... qu'un enfant._

**_"Tire-lui dessus. C'est ton travail."_**

_Je retenais mes larmes... Mon père devait avoir raison, après tout._

_La pluie redoubla d'intensité, mais mon arme ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Elle tenait toujours ce pauvre homme blessé en joue à quelques centimètres, l'ennemi de mon père, un de ses nombreux obstacles dans ce monde._

_Mais... Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup, moi non plus, ce père. Et à cet instant, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer aussi._

**_"Hayato !"_**

_J'aurais tant aimé... qu'il le fasse lui-même. Mais je devais apprendre à devenir comme lui._

_Forte. Fortissimo._

_Je n'en pouvais plus de ces cris. Mon doigt se convulsa, trembla trop fort..._

_Et le coup partit, malgré moi. Le recul de l'arme me brisa les phalanges._

_Je ne pourrais plus jouer de piano._

_La digue de mon esprit fût rompue. Et un liquide chaud et sombre m'aspergea dans la nuit noire._

_Final._

_Le sang brûlant coula le long de mes joues, se mêlant à mes larmes libres, comme toute compassion à cet acte commis._

_Et le souffle de la première vie que j'ôtais frôla mon cou, fit frémir mon épiderme, se nicha en moi pour me griser à jamais._

_J'aurais voulu mourrir ce jour-là._

_Mais aujourd'hui, il est trop tard pour s'extirper de ma folie..._

* * *

><p>Hayato Gokudera sortit de sa rêverie un peu brusquement lorsqu'il entendit son nom, accoudé à la vitre d'une des fenêtres du manoir. Manifestement, l'Appellant l'avait clâmé au moins une bonne dizaine de fois avant que l'homme aux cheveux d'argent ne daigne se tourner vers lui.<p>

Takeshi soupira de soulagement, un sourire en coin à la commissure des lèvres.

**"Eh bien, il en a fallu du temps ! Tsuna veut te voir dans son bureau.**

**- ... Ok. J'y vais."**

Takeshi s'en alla aprés que son message fut délivré, sans demander son reste, n'accordant en guise d'au revoir qu'un geste de la main. Tandis qu'Hayato tenta d'oublier ces images d'un passé trop lointain qui venait de l'harceler, il observa le dos du jeune homme de son âge, drapé dans un costume noir onéreux, à l'instar de ses proches et amis gardiens. Quelques années plus tôt, Takeshi se contentait d'un tee-shirt et d'un jean comme toute garde-robe, son sourire d'adolescent frais comme seul collier d'apparât. Quelques années plus tôt, Hayato se serait jeter dessus pour l'embrasser, sans plus de cérémonie.

Mais aujourd'hui, ça n'avait plus d'importance, leur relation étant redevenue ce qu'elle était auparavant, un brin de tendresse en plus, liée aux souvenirs communs. Cette relation avait terminée aussi facilement qu'elle avait commencée, dictée par les effluves de l'âge ingrat et la timidité du franchissment de cap. L'appel et la déchéance du premier baiser.

Aujourd'hui, il avait d'autres choses en tête. Une autre personne.

Du haut de ses vingt-deux ans, Hayato Gokudera se disait qu'il avait déjà tout vu, tout traversé, et que rien ne pourrait plus jamais l'étonner. En tant que jeune adulte, il avait enfin décidé d'accorder sa confiance à la vie, cessant de douter d'elle. Il s'était rôdé, avait gagné de nombreuses batailles, de nombreux défis personnels également.

Il se sentait gagnant sur tous les points importants à ses yeux.

Sauf peut-être un seul.

Il se redressa, quitta le rebord de la fenêtre et s'étira légèrement, craquant ses articulations engourdies à cause du manque de sommeil. Puis, ignorant sa fatigue accentuée par le froid mordant de l'hiver, il se dirigea vers le bureau du dixième.

Le nouveau boss, le patron, ou plus simplement Tsunayoshi Sawada leva les yeux de ses dossiers lorsqu'il vit Gokudera entrer, lui adressant un sourire bien plus doux que celui de Takeshi, sourire auquel l'homme explosif ne pouvait pas vraiment résister, même si il le voulait. Il aimait l'aigre-doux, aprés tout.

**"Tu..."**

Il se reprit, légèrement gêné, avant de commettre une erreur.

**"Enfin, "vous" m'avez appelé, dixième ?"**

Il n'était plus habitué à cette appellation, qu'il adulait pourtant auparavant. Mais leur rapprochement soudain, il y a de cela deux ou trois ans, l'avait complètement mise à part. Personne ne savait, même si tout le monde s'en doutait. Personne ne devait savoir. Jamais.

Tsuna le fit s'assoir, non sans éviter de croiser son regard à nouveau, avant de commencer les formalités d'usage.

**"Hum, oui... Je viens de recevoir des informations concernant un clan faisant des siennes, pas très loin d'ici. Tu peux t'en charger ?"**

Quand bien même il ne lui aurait pas demandé de le faire, Hayato l'aurait fait quand même, malgré lui, rien que pour voir ces yeux luisants de maturité se remplir de joie, comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Ces gestes d'inconscience le pesaient, désormais.

Il voulait tuer cet amour, se dire que c'était une mauvaise chose de tomber amoureux de son supérieur. Une chose contre-nature, dégoûtante, puérile.

Au fond, il savait que la honte l'etoufferait un jour. Il le savait pertinnement. Mais si ce n'était qu'elle, ça n'aurait pas eu la moindre importance...

**"Quand dois-je partir ?**, demanda-t-il, fixant le regard de son supérieur.

**- Ce soir... Plus tôt cette affaire sera rêglée, mieux ce sera pour nous.**

**- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pars pas tout de suite, dans ce cas ?**

**- Tu as besoin d'un partenaire pour cette mission. Il va venir directement d'Italie et n'arrivera que dans la soirée."**

Hayato écarquilla quelque peu les yeux. Cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'on ne lui avait pas désigné quelqu'un pour lui venir en aide. Sa fierté prit un léger coup à cette annonce... Depuis quand avait-il besoin d'aide pour briller ?

**"... Très bien...**, soupira-t-il, se ravisant devant cette évidence. **Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre, c'est ça ?**

**- ... Oui... ? Pourquoi ?"**

Hayato se leva brusquement. Quitte à se faire prendre pour un idiot, autant que ce soit avec honneur. Il marcha lentement, contourna le bureau de Tsuna, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Tsuna savait d'ailleurs, au fond de lui, comment cela se terminerait. Il essaya d'ignorer la main froide de son gardien dans son cou, caressant, recueuillant son pouls comme un fragile oiseau... mais ce fût peine perdue.

**"Je veux profiter de ce moment d'attente. Tu comprends pour quelle raison ?**

**- Hayato...**

**- Explique-moi. Je veux savoir la vérité..."**

Il se pencha, venant humer le parfum de son amant, vicieux et insoutenable. Gokudera connaissait la véritable histoire, mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de celui qu'il avait considéré comme un dieu durant toute sa jeunesse. Mais qui, au final, ne s'averait n'être qu'un pauvre humain, rempli de pulsions plus ou moins avouables aussi proliférantes qu'une tumeur, tout comme celui qui mourrut des mains d'Hayato, une quinzaine d'années plus tôt.

**"Avec qui... Avec qui m'as-tu trompé ?...**

**- ...**

**- Répond !**

**- Avec... Enma."**

Hayato ressentit alors toute la fragilité de ses vingt-deux ans, brisant son coeur aussi facilement qu'un os de verre. Le gardien de le tempête qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de lui n'ajouta rien, se rémemorant ce qu'il avait surpris dans ce même bureau, une semaine plus tôt. Il n'avait jamais vu Tsuna dans un tel état, aussi soumis au vertues sexuelles, aussi quémandant d'un plaisir que manifestement, seul le dixième des Shimon parvenait à lui offrir. Hayato en était même venu à douter de la propre véracité de ses performances, de ces cris de jouissance proferrés dans le noir d'une chambre quelconque, dans le plus sombre des secrets, dans la plus suave et amère des confessions...

Tsuna souhaitait peut-être éloigner Gokudera quelques temps afin de mettre ses idées aux claires. Peut-être...

La main du gardien se resserra doucement, subtilement, dans la nuque de son supérieur. Ses ligaments étaient palpables, prêts à être briser à tout moment, mais cette pulsation de vie lui devint presque insupportable. Tsuna avait peur, était tendu par la culpabilité. Mais il aimait Enma, et cette certitude l'accablait.

Et Hayato le ressentit, lorsque, resserrant sa prise, il se hâta vers les lèvres de son ancien amant pour les posséder, dans un baiser morne et grave.

Lorsque Tsuna manqua d'air, subissant la pression dans son cou couplé à l'échange salivaire presque forcé, Gokudera rompit le sort, se détachant de lui, se relevant et observant son regard brumé, incrédule et perdu.

**"J'ai senti que c'était la dernière fois... Autant dire que c'est terminé.**

**- Hayato... Je suis désolé...**

**- Reprenons à zéro. Ca n'aurait jamais du commencer, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.**

**- Hayato, attend, écoute-moi...**

**- Je vais aller me préparer pour ce soir. Cette mission sera un succès, vous pouvez compter sur moi... boss.**

**- Hayato ! Attend ! ! !"**

Un nouveau cri comprimant ses oreilles.

_Forte ? Fortissimo ?_

Gokudera partit de la pièce, aussi impassible qu'une tombe, n'obéissant pas à un ordre pour la première fois dans sa carrière.

Pouvait-il nommer le sentiment qu'il l'habitait à ce moment là ? Colère, déception, regret ? Peut-être pas quelque chose d'aussi commun. Mais peu importe. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps à savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était, qu'encore une fois, il avait le contrôle de la situation. Pour tous les autres, afin de ne pas se trahir ouvertement, il ne devait pas changer. Il conserverait ce respect extraverti pour Tsunayoshi, quoi qu'il en coûte. En commémoration de ce qu'ils ont été. Tout du moins... Il essaierait.

Il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma, tandis qu'il entra dans sa chambre, s'adossant à la porte, reprenant ses esprits. Le contact velouté de la fumée de tabac, tout comme celui d'une langue maligne, calma ses muscles, décontracta la moindre parcelle de stress, le temps de quelques instants.

Et doucement, lentement, Hayato pria pour qu'un son de piano vienne le réconforter davantage, alors que le contact de l'étranglemment de son ancien partenaire se grava lentement dans l'épiderme de sa main glacée. Sans dire un mot, il mesura alors, de ses doigts diaphanes, l'écart passé de ce cou perdu.

Il se rendit compte alors avec horreur de ce qu'il aurait pu faire si il avait succombé à sa rage, à sa frustration bouillonnant depuis tant et tant d'années.

Marmonnant, doucement, lentement, des paroles tirées de poèmes aux senteurs âpres d'une période mièvre de sa vie, Hayato se sentait de plus en plus partir.

_"As you can see,_

_My precious sky,_

_I'm crying for you,_

_Somewhere nearby..."_

Il ferma les yeux, titubant vers son lit, et s'y engouffra, rêvant. Enfin.

* * *

><p>On vint le réveiller quelques heures plus tard, lui indiquant que son partenaire de mission était arrivé et qu'il devait se dépêcher de se préparer. Takeshi, à nouveau. Il sentit le regard légèrement compatissant du gardien de la pluie dans son dos. Il avait sans doute deviné ce qu'il s'était passé. Tch. Abruti.<p>

Hayato ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard, ne souhaitant pas se montrer plus que nécéssaire dans un état pareil. Il attrappa ses armes, arrangea sa chemise, tenta de se donner un air crédible de jeune homme sûr de lui, et sortit de sa chambre.

Dans le Hall, quelqu'un l'attendait. Il ne se doutait pas le moins du monde de le trouver ici. Les alliances Vongola/Varia avaient lieus assez souvent, c'était vrai, mais la surprise prit le pas sur le rationnel.

Belphegor, se sentant aussi à l'aise que dans son propre manoir, s'était adossé au mur prés de la lourde porte, observant les lieux au travers de ses cheveux blonds, comme un petit enfant candide. Ce n'est qu'en apercevant Hayato qu'il s'entreprit à sourire un peu plus, comme à son habitude. Se redressant, il s'approcha du gardien.

**"Le prince ne veut plus attendre... On y va ?"**

C'était une question simple.

Mais elle resonna dans la mémoire d'Hayato comme une promesse étrange.

Macabre, tendre et cinglante à la fois.

Tout comme ce qu'il était devenu.

_A suivre._


End file.
